Epilogo El que debe Nacer Shakugan no Shana
by Mario-san
Summary: El chico esta agradecido con Yuuji y por una voz que escucho por darle la oportunidad de Nacer...


**ola mundo, esta vez si es el final final jejejeje**

**bueno disfruten del resto de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO **

Las cosas poco a poco se estaban calmando, después de haber destruido al Yuuji malvado quien iba a destruir a todo el mundo, el mundo empezo a girar normalmente, como debe ser.

Aun estaba Shana inconsciente tirada en el suelo, asi que Yuuji va a Auxiliarla

"Shana; despierta vamos, levantate."

Shana no parecia no responder al llamado de Yuuji, el trataba y trataba que hasta Yuuji pensaba en lo peor.

"Shana, por favor habré tus ojos…" Yuuji casi estaba llorando, por mas que la movia para despertarla ella no parecia responder, su cuerpo aun seguia calido pero habia perdido el conocimiento gravemente; pero de pronto mira que el cuerpo de Shana empezo a iluminarse.

"¿Que esta pasando?, ¿que le ocurre a Shana?"

Asi estuvo la luz por un rato en el cuerpo de Shana, una luz muy resplandeciente que cegaba los ojos y después la luz desaparece.

"¿Shana?"

Shana estaba sanada de todos sus golpes y rasguños y hasta su uniforme de la escuela estaba bien y a un lado de ella su maletín de la escuela. Yuuji no podía entender bien las cosas pero lo que importaba ahora es que Shana estuviera bien.

"Shana, despierta…"

"Umg, e… eh?, Yuuji?"

Ella aun tenia la vista medio borrosa pero cuando empezó a ver muy bien, ella lo abraza muy fuerte y diciendo muchas veces su nombre.

"YUUJJI, YUUJI, YUUJI…"

"Eh?... Sha…Shana me ahogo …" Yuuji se andaba sofocando con el abrazo de oso que le daba Shana.

Yuuji le dice a Shana: "¿Estas bien?"

Pero Shana, con lagrimas en lo ojos le dice: "¿Tu esta bien? Tu me preocupas mas"

"Eh?", _Es la primera vez que veo el rostro de Shana asi, y preocupándose por mi, y aparte ella se ve muy linda…_

El rostro de Yuuji se ruborizo y después con una sonrisa Yuuji le dice a Shana: "Yo estare bien, siempre y cuando tu lo estes"

"Yuuji…" la cara de Shana cambio (ya se imaginaran como)

"Lo siento Shana no se que fue lo que me paso, y tambien quiero que me perdones por haber actuado mal contigo y con Yoshira estas semanas…"

"No te disculpes Yuuji, no fue tu culpa"

"Ademas, discúlpame por hacerte sentir mal el dia de ayer pero… algo como esto podria ocurrir de nuevo y talvez yo… te haría daño, no solo a ti, sino a Yoshira también.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro le dice a Yuuji: "No te preocupes Yuuji, te entiendo y si hay algo que deba hacer, yo lo hare..."

"Shana…" Yuuji no pudo negarse a esa decisión de Shana pero por algo lo hacia feliz de algun modo.

Despues de hablar, Shana toma la mano de Yuuji, el se sorprendió y después Shana le dice:

"Estoy tomando tu mano para que me des tu poder de existencia para reparar los daños"

"Eh, ee… si claro"

Toma su poder para reparar la casa de Yuuji y Regresar a su madre a su estado normal y otros daños. Shana desactiva el Fuzetsu y todo corre a la normalidad.

"Eh?, oye Yu-chan donde esta ese señor de hace un momento… eh? Shana-chan ¿a que hora llegaste? que ni siquiera te vi"

Shana, con una linda Sonrisa le dice:"Acabo de llegar"

"Yu-chan, juro que habia alguien aquí hace un momento…"

"No mamà, no ha habido nadie mas aquí" Yuuji se lo decia a su madre con una sonrisa bien fingida.

"Talvez debas de tomarte un descanso Chigusa"

"Si eso debo de hacer… Ah! Shana-chan gracias por venir por mi hijo…"

"Eh?, n…no.. yo no este…" Shana se pone colorada por lo que le decia Chigusa y casi ni podia verle los ojos a Yuuji.

"_¿Pero porque me pongo asi?, si soy yo quien quiero estar con Yuuji…__ ¿de que me avergüenzo?"_

"Que tengan un buen día chicos…"

"Si"

"Ah!, mamá, por favor, cuidate bien y y cuida mucho de mi hermano y por favor no te esfuerces tanto.

"Si, Yuu-chan"

Después Chigusa se toca el vientre y dice:

"Ves hijo, tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti, debes estas muy orgulloso de el."

Y ahí iban los 2 caminando juntos a la escuela cuando aparecen Wilhelmina y Margery Daw.

"Que ha ocurrido aquí, sentimos una presencia enorme"

Antes de que pudiera hablar Wilhelmina, Shana se le abalansa sobre ella dandole un fuerte abraso y gritando su nombre.

"Wilhelmina!"

"¿Que te ocurre?"

"No, nada solo quiero que nunca te separes de mi…"

"Pero de que estas hablando"

"Olvidalo" Shana puso una sonrisa de niña mala y esa actitud le trajo curiosidad a Wilhelmina

Esta ves Shana actua como una chica normal de escuela. Talvez porque ella piensa que esto no lo pueda disfrutar otro dia.

Margery Daw se molesta y después dice:

"Bien, bien, ¿nos perdimos de algo?"

Despues Shana y Yuuji responden…

"DE MUCHAS COSAS" Y empiezan a reirse juntos.

Despues no podia faltar Yoshira quien iba corriendo hacia ellos.

"Shana-chan, Sakai-kun, ¿están bien?

"Si Yoshira-san,"

"En serio?"

"Si, gracias por preocuparte por mi…"

A Yoshira se le salen algunas lagrimas y le dice : "De nada"

Yoshira se preguntaba:

"_¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrio exactamente?_"

"Toma Yoshira"

"Eh?"

"Gracias fue de mucha ayuda" Con una sonrisa Shana le regresaba el Hougu a Yoshira.

"De nada" Yoshira se preguntaba del porque Shana estaba sonriendo como si nada hubira ocurrido si hace rato ella estaba desesperada por salvar a Yuuji.

"_No entiendo nada de lo que esta ocurriendo" _

Alastor le pregunta a Shana :

"Donde esta el Hougu en forma de reloj"

"Eh?, es cierto no esta, lo he perdido…"

"De que Hougu esta hablando?"

"Eh!, e…. de nada, ah! Ya es hora de ir a la escuela ¿no?"

"EH!, es cierto ya es tarde" Yuuji se sorprende de la hora que es…

Wilhelmina y Margery querían una explicación.

"Bueno esto no va a quedar así, queremos hablar con ustedes sobre lo que paso"

"Esta bien, luego les contamos lo que paso…" eso dijo Shana cuando empezó a correr junto a Yuuji y a un lado Yoshira.

"Ahgfff! Esa pequeña…" Margery exhalaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Espera… Shana ya es suficiente…"

"Esta bien"

"Oye Shana, aun tengo algunas dudas, hace rato tu ropa estaba rasgada y tu estabas lastimada, que te ocurrio ?"

"Este…."

Shana se quedaba viendo el cielo y recordando lo que habia ocurrido

_Flash Back_

"_Ese niño…"_

_End Flash back_

"Eh?, que dijiste? Shana"

"Umg , he, pues algún día te lo contare…."

"Oye Shana! No seas egoísta."

"¿De que estan hablando ustedes dos?"

Y asi de fueron junto los 3 a la escuela, Shana contenta, Yuuji rogándole a Shana para que le dijera que fue lo que hizo y Yoshira pues… no sabia lo que ocultaban ni lo que habia ocurrido, pero en fin así acabo todo.

Mientras que una persona, detrás de un poste de luz los estaba observando…

"Por fin acabo todo… Lo bueno que tome el Hougu antes o si no, no hubiera podido regresar…"

El Hougu se Activa y se deja absorber por el agujero negro que lo rodeo; cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en una habitación muy familiar. Después en la parte baja de la casa le hablaron…

"Hijo!, es hora de desayunar."

"_Ahora lo recuerdo todo, ya se quien soy…"_

Guardo el hougu que tenia en si mano en una caja secreta en su habitación, cerca de su cama, para se mas precisos en la cabecera.

"Ya voy" el bajo por las escaleras y bajo hacia la sala donde tomo asiento.

Su mamà le dice:

"Tu hermano llamo y dijo que vendrá este fin de semana"

"Que bien, hace tiempo que no veía a mi hermano por su trabajo."

"Ademas dijo que traería a Shana-chan con el."

El sonrio y dijo: "Ya quiero ver como es ella, la ultima vez que me vio es cuando yo era pequeño ¿o no es asi Mamà?"

"Asi es hijo…"

"Talvez ella se lleve una sorpresa…"

"¿Porque dices eso hijo?"

"Eh, no por nada…., _por nada…_"

"Gracias a esa voz quien me dio la oportunidad de nacer. Ya quiero verte de nuevo hermano Yuuji "

Esas palabras se las llevo el viento, el viento es que cubre a su totalidad a todo el mundo, y el mundo que se mueve sin parar y sin detenerse y el universo también se mueve porque así es como debe ser…

FIN

El que debe nacer.

* * *

Hola amigos, me llamo Mario, la historia que leyeron o que apenas van a leer (no se que hicieron primero) esta basada en la serie Shakugan no Shana II, que esta conectada con el final de la serie. Esto tan solo en un Fanfic que yo cree. Solo lo hice por amor al arte y cuando ternime esta novela (o como quieran llamarle), me senti muy satisfecho con mi trabajo y me dieron ganas de hacer otro y les va a sorprender el contenido JEJEJEJEJEJE…..

Esta historia la invente un 22 de abril del 2009 y acabe un 26 en mi libreta con un total de 6 hojas, pero nunca pense que me tardaria en pasarlo en mi compu mas de 10 meses con un total de 32 paginas Que loco!. Jejeje

Bueno eso es todo lo que he de decir hasta la próxima historia (por cierto llevo 10 hojas jejeje ⌐ ⌐ )

Atte: Mario-san 29 de Enero de 2010

¿quien nacio?, el hermano de Yuuji.

Proximo fanfic...

De visita por el Pasado

ESPERENLO...


End file.
